


The Green Faerie

by rightinthevhenan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Absinthe, Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Hallucinations, Porn, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solas Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthevhenan/pseuds/rightinthevhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by adjectivebear, of-elves-and-wolves, and others. They requested Absinthe induced sex. Hawke!Husband obliged.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Faerie

I arrived at _Hotel de Loeuf_ a little earlier than expected, the traffic was light and made for fast travel. I had time to check in, drop off my overnight bag and make sure the room would definitely meet our needs later. The room was gorgeously decorated with a strong forest motif complete with a carpet that made the ground feel like the soft earth of a deep wood. Across the ceiling, branches and leaves suggestively intertwined and formed subtle shapes of bodies locked in sensual embrace. Cleverly hidden with these branches was the mood lighting which cast moonlike pools of luminescence across the entire suite, shifting and moving but never repeating.

The bed itself was designed to look as if it were made from the stump of an ancient tree, leafy vines dangling from the headboard and canopy overhead. The comforter looked like gigantic leaves sewn together and felt as if it were made of ultra soft velvet, while the mattress was deceivingly springy despite its thinness. Purely out of curiosity, I tugged on one of vines and quickly surmised that it would definitely hold my weight and could easily be adapted to restrain an arm, a leg or, if more than one vine were employed, a entire set of limbs should the participants have the need for it. Thoroughly pleased with the ambiance of the room I left and headed back down to the lobby.  
  
The bar, _La Fee Verte_ , I was to meet him at for the start of our night of experimentation was within walking distance of the hotel. The night was cool and justified my extra layers of clothing. It also heightened my sense, making aware of each breath and filled me with a longing for the warm touch of his lips against mine. A warmth of my own was forming, it began in my stomach and pulsates out and down. It was a familiar, exciting warmth and yet it also contained a strand of the nervous energy of the unknown. We have made love more times than I can remember and so the decision to step outside our comfort zone and try something different, something unpredictable was arrived upon mutually. Now, as the moment was pressing itself closer, I began to feel apprehension. Doubt.  
  
I've heard stories and read about other’s experiences and while most were positive, the few that weren’t were the ones feeding my doubt. “If you aren’t ready to see you're lover’s true self revealed, avoid doing this!” “I thought I was truly in love until we tried this, we broke up the next morning. I just couldn’t see him the same way again.”  
  
What if that happens with us? What if he sees me, the real me, and it disgusts him? What if I see him differently?  
  
Standing in front of the bar, uneasy thoughts swirling in my mind, I felt a pair of arms envelop me. His lean body pressing against my back in warm familiarity. “Lavellan, my dearest,” he whispered as he kissed me on the neck, just below my pointed ear. His sudden hot breath against my cold skin gave me goosebumps. A feeling I relished immensely.  
  
“Shall we go in?” he asked me as held open the door.  
  
I steeled myself against my previous uncertainty and resigned to enjoy every moment of the upcoming night. “Let’s do this,” I said smiling playfully.  
  
La Fee Verte was a beautifully decorated absinthe bar. A rough stone archway stood above the bar giving it a wonderfully natural ambiance. The gaslight lamps provided most of the bars light and made the wall of verdant green spirits and polished crystal glasses behind the bar sparkle in a immensely pleasing way. Art nouveau paintings of half naked women holding bottles of absinthe and glasses with wisps of smoke and mist rising from the contents inside hung on nearly every wall. A large marble statue of an absinthe bottle being carried by a scantily clad pixie with butterfly wings stood next to the bar. The music was present but not overwhelming, it was perfectly complemented by sounds of metal spoons tinkling against crystal and soft conversation.  
  
We took a seat at one of the round wooden tables. A waitress came by to take our order. After a few moments, she returned with two Pontarlier reservoir glasses with approximately one ounce, our  ose, of absinthe filling the nipped in portion of the eight ounce cup. She put down a container of ice cold water and a plate with two sugarcubes sitting on pieces of sunflower shaped cardstock. Next to each cube lay a flat spoon made from silver, the end of each shaped like an eye being pierced by a sword surrounded by a burning sun. The handle of the spoon becoming the hilt, the rays of the sun and the iris of the eye providing the perforations necessary for the infusing of the sugarcube.  
  
“Do you need any assistance with the preparation?” asked the waitress.  
  
“No, but thank you,” he replied. He turned his attention to me and held my hand in his. “Are you ready to dance with the green faerie?” I laughed and nodded my consent. We each placed our spoons on the rims of our glasses. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a resealable sandwich bag containing two sugarcubes. Gently, being careful not to touch them with his bare skin, he placed one cube on each spoon. I popped one of the sugar cubes from the cardstock into my mouth, enjoying the sweet rush. He looked at inquisitively, “Do you want to lick my sugar?”  
  
“Sugar,” I teased, “I'll lick all of you.” He flashed his irresistible trademark smirk and I instantly wanted him inside me. As if reading my thoughts, he said, “There will be plenty of that later. Now shall we begin?” I picked up his cube and tossed it unbecomingly into my mouth, “Yesth, letsh.”  
  
“Charming,” he chastised as he picked up the carafe of ice cold water. I tucked the cube into my cheek so that I could speak properly, “You know you love me.” He tipped the container, pouring just  enough water to saturate the enhanced sugarcube being held aloft by the silver spoon above my dose of absinthe. “Indeed I do, _ma vhenan_.”  
  
Slowly, the drops of water gradually begin to dissolve the sugar. It drips through the perforations of the spoon and into waiting peridot green liquid below. The ice cold sugar water causes the absinthe to louche into a milky opalescent color as the essential oils precipitate out of the alcoholic solution. Once the final layer of green dissipated he added the rest of water, completing the ritual.  
  
The absinthe, with its complex herbal and floral character reminiscent of a meadow in the Dirth, was spectacular. I felt the effects of the spirit quickly. My perceptions seemed sharpened, with clarity of vision as well as thought. We left the bar in hyperaware state of inebriation. As we entered the hotel, the other effects, the ones from the augmented sugarcubes not the absinthe, began to present themselves. Sounds become more immediate, I felt them as well as heard them and they felt very, very good. Touch became a need, I felt his hand in mine and each shift of fingers, each squeeze or readjustment of his grip sent giddy tingles up my arm, as if I were holding his hand for the very first time. In the elevator, we began kissing, softly at first building in intensity. The elevator bell announcing that we had arrived on our floor made me so wet with anticipation that I was glad to know that I wasn't going to wearing them for much longer.  
  
We barely made it to the hotel suite before clothes started coming off like they were on fire. He was fully naked before I could even get my pants off so I led him to the bedroom by his semi hard erection, mouths locked in an eternal struggle of saliva vs breathing. I pushed him away and said, “Lie down.” He obliged and watched me remove the rest of my clothes in the moonlit forest, his limbs writhing in the sheer tactile pleasure of the soft leafy bed comforter. I began by kissing him on the top of his feet, then his ankles, shins, knees, the top of his thighs. I spread his legs and began gently kissing his inner thigh, slowly moving my way up his hip. I licked my way across his lower abdomen, careful to avoid contact with his stiffening member. On the opposite hip, I resumed my kissing, moving up his strong, well formed stomach. I began to see the energy pulsing throughout his body, showing me his erogenous zones. My breasts would sometimes brush his now full on erection, the soft heat sending waves of pleasure to my ever moistening cunt.  
  
My breath was becoming visible to me. It splashed onto his chest, sending tendrils trickling down his ribcage. I played with his left nipple, the sensitive one, with my tongue, flicking it with the tip and then surrounding it with my hot breath, sucking it until I could see the blood beneath his rushing to the surface of his skin. He arched his back in pure joy and I could feel his words, “Fuck me...Please…”  
  
Those words, the desire they were spoken with, flowed across my flesh and felt as if they were a newly discovered sexual organ entering into my core. “Please,” he begged, and I came. That was my first orgasm of the night. Breathless I said, “Not yet.”  
  
As I kissed my way back down his chest, I shifted my body so the legs were now by his head. I the straddled his face and he instantly began licking as if he were a man dying of thirst and my womanhood were a well of the purest spring water. My hand gripped his throbbing cock, visual echoes of my movements repeating over and over. I placed it into my mouth and felt him tense up, his hips lifting, pushing it deeper into my throat. Every lick he provided, I returned in kind. Our bodies began to intertwine, flesh becoming one, like two trees that started growing separately but whose trunks became entangled until we had united into a singular, inseparable piece of timber.  
  
Time became an outdated concept, it may have been minutes or hours passing while we mouth fucked each other. The colors of the room now had geometric patterns flowing within them. My body felt, different , it felt like it was being remade. I moved off of him and turned to face him. My juices glazed his face and swirled and floated up like smoke. He smiled and I saw sharp teeth yet I wasn’t frightened. I felt empowered, strong. My mind warned me to be cautious so I positioned his body into the middle of the bed and wrapped vines around his wrists. His eyes were becoming yellow and fierce and I was glad to have to restrained him.  
  
My need for his cock was stronger than any fear I felt at the changes I began to see. I stood on the end of the bed and looked down at his naked body. Black fur began covering his legs, arms, chest and every part of him looked to be growing in size. I saw his erection grow in girth and length. I pounced on him, pushing it into me and fucked him like the beast he was. I grabbed his biceps as I let him thrust into me, each individual thrust repeated over and over inside me like erotic echoes. I began kissing his face even as it took on the visage of a wolf. Each kiss left behind a miniature green duplicate if myself, roughly the size of my pinky. Each faery kept kissing him until he began to bleed. Soon he was covered in faery kisses. I sat upright my legs flanking his hips.  
  
Each penetration was orgasmic, every wave was better than the last and all of them echoed throughout my green body. I unfurled my translucent wings as my fingernails dug into the flesh of his strong chest. I clamped onto him with my quivering walls and lifted the lower half of his body up until my legs locked under his ass. My wings carried us upwards, him still wildly stabbing my cunt with his engorged member. His neck and torso covered in my feasting little green faeries. I knew he was close to erupting and that I always wanted him inside me, forever. As he came, I opened up my chest. Dozens and dozens of green faeries cascaded down onto him. They began devouring him, kiss by bloody kiss. When one was filled with his flesh they would come back into me, each returning faery inspired a fresh orgasm. I came again and again, until there was nothing left of my dread wolf. I collapsed onto the bed and let the chrysalis form around me. My last thought as the hardened silk encased me entirely, “Sugar, I’ll lick all of you.”  
  
When I woke up the next morning, he was laying next to me, gently stroking the curve of my hip with his slender fingers. He was smiling. I looked at him and saw the intense love I felt for him reflected back at me. I lifted myself up and kissed him deeply, my hands enjoying the smooth skin of his head. I pulled my lips away from him and held his face in my hands. I smiled, knowing full well, that tears were forming in the corners of my eyes.   
  
“Yeah, so,” I said abruptly, “let’s not do that again.”


End file.
